The present invention relates to a video telephone which includes a video telephone function.
In recent years, a video telephone which includes a video telephone function has been made practical.
Specifically, the video telephone has a function of receiving and transmitting a pictorial image taken by a video camera in a real time via a telephone line so that a user can see the pictorial image with use of a display screen, in addition to an ordinary voice telephone function.
Conventionally, this type of video telephone has one block structure such that a telephone communication function section and a television (video) function section are assembled into one housing. For this reason, the directions of the display screen and the video camera has not been changed.
Thus, the aforesaid conventional video telephone is inconvenient for a user in practical use; and hence, preferable improvement of the video telephone has been desired.